Avatar: Legend of Tonrah
by avatarfanatic1997
Summary: In the years after the death of Avatar Korra the many friends and family await the discovery of the new Avatar. Along with Jinora and Hiroshi (Asami and Korras son) Asami finds the new avatar Tonrah
1. The Discovery

"Hey Tonrah Are you ready for the pro bending match tonight" Haru asked as he passed by me "You know I am". I said back to him as I walked to my history class. My names Tonrah I live here in republic city with my mother and father. My fathers an earthbender while my mother is an airbender. Luckily I got the Earth bending side since Ive always liked earth bending with the greats like Toph and Bolin to look up to. My family is on the poor side of things but it doesnt matter I still love my life. The past few years have been a very crazy. A few years ago we thought, after 11 years of searching we finally found the next avatar. It was a spoiled rich kid named Gao. It took a whole year to figure out the parents were faking the whole thing and he was just a non bender, so the search continues.

I sat down in my chair and got out my note pad and began listening to my history teacher "As you know class yesterday we finished talking about the hundred year war and how Avatar Aang founded this great city Republic City" She said with a emphasis on the word great. "Now we are going to begin with the life and feats of Avatar Korra". I sat their enthralled with the story of how she took down the Equalists, stopped the force of all evil, and stopped a spirit weapon with her own two hands. I really looked up to Avatar Korra she was the most brave and selfless person Ive ever seen. I just wish I was born before she passed away 12 years ago.

My teacher began talking about the ten year war. "As you know after Avatar Korra, Mako, and Bolin's battle with the red lotus most of the team was killed or defeated by Korra and her team. But what they didnt know then was that the lava bender Gazan survived" She said "Gazan quickly cooled the lava which protected him from the falling rocks and soon escaped. As you know after Kuvira was defeated her trinnacle ideals began making the red lotus ideals sound more appropriate. More and more joined before they made their first move".

"Avatar Korra, several years prior, helped Prince Wu found the new Earth Republic. And several years after it was founded it elected it first president. Gazan and his team targeted the president and assassinated him" she explained. "For ten more years the red lotus committed many acts of terror around the world. This all led up to Avatar Korra and her team battling Gazan and the red lotus. When Korra lunged at Gazan he knocked her out with a rock and began encircling her with lava. When he as about to kill her Mako quickly jumped for her and threw her out of the lava before she could be killed. Unfortunately Mako died while sacrificing himself to save the avatar. Avatar Korra after seeing what happened went into the avatar state and destroyed the entire red lotus army including Gazan" She said. "13 years after the 10 years war ended Avatar Korra passed away at 64. I know that sounds very young but keep in mind she went through alot in her time" She finished just has the bell rang.

Everyone packed up and went outside of the school to hang out before we left to go home. I found Haru sitting on the steps "Hey Haru. So who do you want to win tonight the Platypus bears or the Wolf Bats" I asked him but before he could answer I heard a kid screaming. I ran over and saw a bully punching on a freshman "Hey get off of him" I yelled at him but he continued "I said get off" I pushed him hard but next thing I know I see him go tumbling down the side walk before he stops and looks up at me in shock. Everyone knows im an Earth bender so they stare in awe and in shock "He just airbended, isnt he an earth bender" I heard tiny whispers slowly moving throughout the crowds

The principal, who saw the whole thing quickly stepped in and put his hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my total shock and disbelief "Lets go son now" I quickly followed after him and we went into his office and he called two people my parents and the white lotus.

I sat there with my head in my hands not knowing what just happened. I looked up to see my mom, who was wearing her traditional airbender robes. Even thought my mom only worked at a flower shop she still loved showing her roots by wearing the robes. I saw my father rush in behind her in his work clothes. He clearly had to skip work and rush here. My mom rushed to my side and kneeled down next to me. I could clearly see the worry on their faces. "Whats wrong honey what happened" My mom asks and turns to the principal "What did he do" She asked him "Well he stopped a bully from pushing a kid around then he pushed the bully down but...he used airbending" I saw the color drain from their faces and I could see the disbelief so I showed them. I let out a small gust of wind and I saw my mom almost faint.

The principal explained he had called the white lotus and they were on their here now. I sat in between my parents and an hour later three people walk into the room. I sit up and see Asami, Jinora, and Hiro walk into the room. Hiro was Avatar Korra's and Asamis son. After Korra had help found the Earth Republic she and asami met with the new Earth republic president and while they strolled through Ba Sing Se they found a six year old earth bending boy who was abandoned with no name. They took the boy in and named him Hiroshi named after Asamis father who passed away in the battle for Republic City.

My mother and father stood up and my father spoke first. "Its an honor to meet you Mr. Sato, Jinora and Hiroshi" Asami smiled "No no its our honor to finally meet you. Its been a while and a rough couple of years but Im hoping this one is real" I saw her turn to me "Is it real Tonrah are you the Avatar?" she asked me "Um y-yes I think I am". I said and then began showing her how I can airbend and earth bend. Jinora looked to Asami and smiled "Hes the one".


	2. Coping

Asami was sitting in her estate playing pai sho with Hiroshi since he was back in town for a important meeting. He was is the United Republic ambassador to the Earth Republic. I smiled thinking back to me and my father playing pai sho after I forgave him. Ever since Korra passed Ive gotten pretty lonely so its always been nice when Hiro has come by but I know hes been pretty busy. We talked about many things but suddenly our fun game was ruined by the spirit image of Jinora suddenly appearing on the pai sho table "Asami its urgent we got a tip we might of found the new Avatar. Meet me at air temple island". She said and disappeared. Me and Hiro looked at each other and quickly jumped up and got dressed in appropriate attire and we soon met up with Jinora. Jinora and Kai have been living on Air temple island with their son Aang ever since Tenzin retired and moved with Pema to the southern air temple. Unfortunately he passed away 20 years ago and so has Pema. Now Jinora and Kai are the leaders of the Air nation.

"Jinora are you ready lets go". I said and we got onto her sky bison Pepper and went the middle school. Once we got there I walked into the office and saw the very worried couple sitting their with their son. I shook the fathers hand smiling "No no its our honor to finally meet you. Its been a rough couple of years but Im hoping this ones true". After the whole debacle with Gao and his spoiled family the white lotus approval has hit a new low. I turned to the boy who look very worried. "Is it real Tonrah...Are you the Avatar". My eyes widened as I looked at Jinora and Hiroshi "He's the one". I said smiling

"Now I would love to invite you to air temple island for a meal where we can discuss the future of your son". Jinora offered "Oh we would be honored thank you so much master Jinora". The father said. A little while later on the boat to get to air temple island I saw Tonrah sitting all alone. I got up and sat next to him. I looked at him in silence a little and smiled at the thought of the love of my life being inside that boy. "Tonrah I know your nervous and everything you thought was real and fake is now unrecognizable, but I can promise you this we are here for you no matter what". I said smiled down at him. He slowly turned his gaze up at me. "Um thank you mrs. Sato thats very kind" He replied "Oh nonsense call me asami". I said smiling and we soon arrive to air temple island.

I smiled up at Asami and loved how kind she was but even though her words were kind and were comforting I still had so many thoughts and feeling running through my brain. During the tour of the temple around I slowly drifted further and further away needing some space to think and be alone. I walked to a cliff edge and sat down looking over and it felt vaguely familiar to me. Like ive somehow been in this exact place before. I sat there not knowing what to do as so many thoughts ran in and out and through my brain I just broke down "UggGGHHHH". I yelled and hugged my knees to my chest. I held my head down grumbling "What am I going to do. I cant be the avatar Im not brave enough strong enough...Why did Ravva pick me". I said

I jumped a little feeling someone poke at my shoulder I turned around and saw it was Asami again "Oh Im sorry I just had to slip away and think about everything thats going on". I said. "Ok then lets do just that come on sit down lets talk" Asami said to me. "You know its funny Korra sat in this exact same spot". Asami said "So whats got you down whats on your mind". She asked "Well I dont know how to be the avatar. I mean im going to mess up and Im never going to live up to Avatar Korra". Then Asami did something I didnt expect she laughed. "Tonrah do you really think Korra didnt make mistakes. She made plenty of mistakes. Also I had the exact same conversation with her". She said smiling and gently placed my hand on his knee. "You might make mistakes Tonrah but you dont have to worry because you have us and you also have Korra right here". She said poking his chest. "Alright lets get back to dinner Im hungry". I chuckled a little and helped her up and walked with her back to the temple. I looked up at her and smiled "Um thanks". I said smiling at her "No need its my pleasure".


	3. Training

I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting around the table discussing my future. I sat down and Jinora smiled at me. "So Tonrah we were discussing what you are going to want to do. So for training you basically have two choices. One, you can be in a compound and all your trainers can come to you and that is what Avatar Korra did" She said as she laid out the plan "And two you can travel the world training with masters all over" The idea of traveling the world sounded terrifying and exciting at the same time. "Um what would entail traveling the world...who will be my teachers" I asked Jinora "Well first you will stay here in republic city to learn Earth and Air. Your Earthbending teacher will be Hiroshi, because Hiroshi learned directly from Avatar Korra and you will learn air from me. That way it would be a nice transition from your normal life to being the avatar" She added on. "And your water and fire bending teachers will be the most powerful benders in the world. You will travel to the fire nation and the northern water tribe to train with those masters" She finishes

I sat there thinking about this and the traveling the world sounded great "Um I think I might want to travel to world. It sounds better than sitting in a compound. I looked over to Asami who was chuckling Asami remembered the many stories Korras had told her about that horrible compound

I saw Jinora smile "Thats great Ill start setting up the plans" She said and left the room to send word to the two masters in the water tribe and fire nation.

We continued to eat and we spent the night at the temple. The next day my parents told me they wanted me to go to school to finish off the year. We only have a few weeks left but Im a little nervous because Im sure most people already know Im the avatar. I went back to my house to get some clothes for school and I saw a very irritated Haru standing by my door. I began turning around but before I could get away Haru saw me "No no no Tonrah you get back here right now. You have to explain everything to me, the airbending, asami and jinora talking to you, and disappearing and not answering your phone" Towards the end his voice raised at a high volume before he stopped "Are...Are you the Avatar". He asked with such concern and curiosity.

"Yes Haru Im the avatar" I see that there's going to be a slew of questions so I decided to answer it for him "No I can't bend all four elements yet, Yes I met Asami and Jinora, No Im not leaving for ever" I said. "Basically I'm staying here for two more years to learn earthbending from hiroshi and air from Jinora and after that I...I dont know".

"Well dont worry man Ill be there with ya no matter how crazy you become". I said chuckling and we walked to school. Haru was a great friend, we met in kindergarden when a bully was picking on me. He fought the bully off and since then we have been the best of friends. Haru was a firebender and we have been huge fans of pro bending. We would always act out the fire ferrets best matches.

I got changed for school and me and Haru walked to school. I knew everything will change for me so Im a little scared but really excited.

Once we got to the school nobody said a word, they just stared. Every class no one said anything. All I wanted to do was just get back to the air temple. After the day was over I went with Haru to the docks and smiled seeing Asami sitting there waiting for us.

"Hello Asami this is my best friend Haru I was wondering if I could show him around the island". I asked her "Well of course come on lets go Hiroshi is waiting, we want to start your training today". Me and haru looked at each other with excited faces.

Once on the island Haru was in awe of everything. It was the middle of spring so every tree on the island was sprouted with pink flowers which made is beautiful. I went around back and saw Hiroshi earthbending in a huge field behind the temple.

"Hello Master Hiroshi". I said bowing at the sight of my master. "Hello young Avatar, who might this be" He asked looking at Haru "Oh this is my best friend Haru he just wanted to watch". I said "That would be just fine. Now lets begin our training, Im sure your father has already told you and taught you some moves but now that your the Avatar you need to know all everything so pay attention" I listened to Hiroshi intently. "As you know my mother had mastered earthbending at a very young age and she didnt really have a tough training experience because she was so naturally gifted" He said "But for me my mother taught me the spiritual and strength of earthbending and made sure I wasnt has stubborn while learning to Earth bend" He said

Hiro remembered back to when his mother first found him. He had been a 6 year living on the streets of ba sing se and when they found him his life changed for the better. Korra and Asami had been married for 4 years before they found me. Once I arrived at their massive mansion I did what any young boy would do, I played. I got into trouble several times from accidentally breaking things, to leaving mud throughout the house but I remember Asami laughed as she watched me run around she turned to korra "He might not come from us but he is so much like us" She said. When Hiro was 12 Korra began to teach him how to earth bend. "You must be like a rock to move a rock" She said. I had trouble as first but soon I became a master earthbender. I spend my days now as the united republic ambassador to the Earth Republic.

I relayed the words my mother taught me so many years ago back to a boy who had my mother living inside him. I chuckled a little at the thought and 2 hours later we finished our first training session. I watched him run off with his friend laughing and could see my mother inside him. I pulled a rock out of the ground and sat down on it. I sighed and smiled "I miss you mom".


	4. Injured Spirits

Jinora sat in her office while going through her work that required the leader of the air nation attention. Since she was getting older she wasn't able to visit the 3 air temples so she sent her son Aang to make those trips.

Her and Kai have had a great life together, after the fight with the red lotus their relationship bloomed into a romance. They started dating a year after the red lotus fight. They have fought together, led a nation together, and had a baby together. During the time of peace they started a family and had a baby boy, which of course was an airbender. They named him Aang after her grandfather which Tenzin approved of greatly. During that time Kai became the second new airbending master and got his tattoos.

It was a rough for a while when my mother and father passed away but we knew they were in a better place with Katara and Aang. Since Korra passed away our lives have halted for a while since there was not much to do but with the discovery of the new avatar she feels something deeper like she has a purpose again.

I started to shuffle through the many requests from people around the world that are in need of help from the airbenders. One request caught my eye,it was the manager of the spirit wilds. He makes sure no one damages the spirits or the wilds. My eyes widened as I kept reading the letter. Apparently the group the Separatist were back. After Korra opened the portals there was a small group named the separatists who refused to coexist with the spirits. Since the popularity of the spirit wilds grew in Republic City the group slowly faded into obscurity. A few months ago a dark spirit managed to get its way into republic city and it damaged many homes and businesses. I and several other airbenders managed to guide it back into the spirit world.

"I bet after the incident with the spirit the rebellion grew in numbers" I thought out loud. I continued reading and the manager said during his walk through the wilds hes found several injured spirits. It said he thinks the group might be hiding in tour groups and finding time to injure these spirits.

I finished reading the letter and quickly ran outside to see Tonrah and Hiroshi training with Asami watching. "Asami, Hiroshi we gotta go. There's an incident with the spirit wilds". The two quickly jumped up and walked over to me. I looked at Tonrah who looked pretty confused on what to do. "Um Master Jinora what...what should I do" I smiled a little "Well Tonrah you are the Avatar I think you should come along" I chuckled at his excitement. We hopped on my sky bison and went to the wilds.

I was super excited to go on my first mission as the avatar. I know its only across the bay but who cares I was still excited. I got off the bison with Jinora Asami and Hiroshi and saw Jinora talking to the guide asking her what happened. "Well I was making my rounds thorugh the wilds and I came upon several injured spirits. I didnt know what to do except write you a letter" he said. "Alright thank you for notifying me lets go'. Jinora said and we made our way into the wilds.

I looked around in awe at the wonders of the spirit wilds. Ever since they moved republic city to a different area the wilds have been able to flourish. We came to a clearing where I gasped seeing several injured spirits. I watched Jinora go into action trying to help the spirits. I looked around and saw a overlooked spirit animal and walked over to it. I kneeled down to get a better look and saw it was a bird like spirit. It was tiny and could even fit in my hand. I gently picked the little thing up and held it against my chest.

I looked over at Jinora and saw her distraught expression ""Should we call a healer" Hiroshi asked. "Theres no need" She said implying they were all gone. "Um Jinora I found one". I said holding out the little bird who gave a tiny little squawk. Jinora looked shocked "We got to get it back to the temple". She said with urgency

We scrambled back to the temple and had one of the temple healers heal the little spirit. I held the spirit close to me and smiled as I saw it slowly drift off the sleep. "What are we going to do about the wilds" I asked Jinora "Ill have several groups of airbenders at the wilds round the clock. And concerning the spirit I might let it stay here untill it heals up". I smiled a little knowing ill get to spend more time with the spirit. "Alright Tonrah why dont you head back to your house Ill see you tomorrow for training". Hiroshi said "Alright thank you Hiro bye Asami bye ". I said as I ran off back to my house.

The next few weeks were very fun I would arrive at the temple first thing in the morning and train with Hiro, then I would have lunch with Asami and she would tell me the many stories about Korra and their adventures together. Then I would play with the spirit we found, he would sit on my shoulder and then I would chase him and have fun and he has been healing well. I ended up naming him Shin since I didn't like calling Shin a him or an it anymore. Overall the first month of being the Avatar has been fun and exciting. I hope it stays like this


	5. The Bomb

Well beneath the city in the tunnels and sewers based a group who called themselves the separatists. Their leader Torrick, a firebender, as a young boy his father worked on a boat shipping supplies throughout the world. As Unalaq and Vattu began controlling the spirits, one dark spirit attack his fathers boat and he drowned at sea. Ever since then Torrick has hated the spirits. He watched Korra keep the portals open which brought more and more sprits into republic city where he and his mother lived. His mother soon was killed when she crashed into a spirit vine. He soon was left an orphan and he blamed the spirits for everything. When he was a teenager he started the separatists whos main goal was the wipe out all spirits and close the portals. Unfortunately for him the spirits soon grew popular and his group had no more backing.

Several years have gone by and Torrick has never once lessened his hatred of the spirits. His group had no more members and he was about to give up but a miracle happened. A dark spirit came and destroyed several house and business. After that he saw people joining him in droves and finally he had enough members to make his group a contender.

His first plan was to take out a few spirits but that changed once they discovered the new avatar. I planted a few of my members in tour groups in the spirit wilds. They killed several spirits and our first attack was a success.

The past few years bending is becoming more and more irrelevant. Several types sophisticated bombs are being built which can easily stun a bender in his tracks. Once everyone began joining my group we have been building more and more of these bombs to use against the spirits. Once we get more and more powerful I plan on taking these bombs and placing them in different points of the wilds and destroying spirits in the human world once and for all.

Tonrah POV

I said goodbye to my parents as I boarded the ship to air temple island. I brought Haru with me so we could meet my new spirit friend. The ship stopped at the docks and we got off. I laughed a little seeing Shin sitting on a wooden post on the docks waiting for me. "Come here Shin". I said calling him and he looked up and flew over to me. He looked alot like a humming bird but twice as big. He landed on my shoulder and I chuckled rubbing the top of his head. "Wow Tonrah hes amazing why did you name him Shin" Haru asked "Now sure just felt right". I replied and began walking to the temple when I stopped and looked up seeing a sky bison flying over head. We both looked at each other and took off to see who had arrived at the temple.

We stopped in our tracks to see none other than Bolin and Opal getting off of their Sky bison. Me and Haru ever since we were young had always been huge fans of Pro-Bending. We especially loved the Fire Ferrets with Bolin, Mako, and Korra. We always admired Bolin and Makos story since they lived on the streets and then became pro benders and then ended up helping the Avatar. It just gave us hope that we can become something special. Of course I didnt know then that I was the Avatar.

We cautiously approached Bolin and Haru was first to speak "Oh my gosh i cant belive its you Bolin your like my hero. Ive loved listening to your matches they still play them on the radio"

Bolin chuckled at the comment "Well its great to meet you as well and especially you Tonrah". He said and shook my hand. "Wow thank you so much Bolin. Me and Haru have acted out all of your important matches when we were younger. Haru's a firebender and we called ourselves the fabulous bending friends". I said still in shock that Im standing in front of Bolin.

"Well thank you boys" He said and kneeled down "I still cant wrap my head around that Korra is inside you. I wonder if she can hear me right now". He said and started to poke my chest before Opal slapped his shoulder "Bolin dont be wierd". She said and turned to me "Its great to meet you Avatar". She said and shook my hand.

I turned around to see Jinora and Asami walking outside "Bolin Opal its great to see you guys". Asami said and hugged both of them as well as Jinora. "Jinora wheres Kai I havent seen that little hell raiser in a while" Bolin asked "Well hes with Aang checking in on the southern air temple He should be back in a few days".

I looked over at Asami "So hows Naoki and Toph(Bolin and Opals Children)" Asami asks "Well both Naoki and Toph are helping with the Northern Air Temple reconstruction project. And Noaki recently got married to another one of the Airbenders working at the temple" Opal said "Thats amazing, Im sure you met Tonrah" Asami said. Opal looked down at me. Both me and Haru watched silently in total awe as the heros of republic city and the world were standing right in front of us.

I quickly snapped back to reality and shook my head "Yes we met". I said smiling at both Opal and Bolin. "So Tonrah I hear your training with Hiro hows that going" Bolin asked "Its going great sir Im just hoping ill be able to metal bend soon" "Dont worry about metal bending make sure you focus just on earth right now". I nodded in understanding.

We all soon sat down for lunch and me and Haru continued to sit there and just listened to them talking and telling their stories. Soon I saw Hiro walk through the door and looked surprised to see Bolin and Opal. "Hey guys I havent seen you in a while". He said and hugged both of them. "Hey Hiro how are you". Opal said and hugged Hiro back "So hows training the new avatar been" Bolin asked "Its been fun. Its given me something to look foward ever since Korra died" "Thats great Im happy for you" Bolin said and soon me and Hiro were outside with Haru training.

It had been an hour into the training before Jinora and everyone else ran outside in a hurry "Guys a bomb just went off in the wilds we got to go now" She said. I quickly ran towards a bison and told Haru to stay here while we took off for the wilds. I felt Shin fly up and land on my shoulder right before we took off. I could see from the air the horrible devastation the bomb caused. I noticed several spirits fleeing into the portal as we landed.

Several water benders arrived and started to try and heal the injured spirits. I tried to help best I could but when I was digging through the now shriveled spirits vines I gasped seeing another bomb buried under the rubble. It was clearly placed to go off to injure or kill the rescuers "Guys theres another bom…" Right before it went off I noticed the once tiny spirit Shin had grown 10 times his size. What once looked like a humming bird now looked like a dragon. I saw his scales turn to bright gold as he curled around me just when the bomb went off.

I thought I was dead but when the loud piercing sound subsided from my ears I looked up and saw the once tiny bird was now a giant dragon like spirit. He was curled around me and when I touched his once feather like skin it was now solid as a rock. I saw him slowly uncurl and turn back into a tiny bird. I looked up seeing everyone rushing towards me. Luckily the bomb was far enough away that no one else was injured.

I saw Asami kneel down next to me and made sure I was ok "Oh my goodness Tonrah are you ok" She frantically said "I...I think I am" I said in disbelief. I looked up at Shin who was now sitting on my shoulder. Jinora walked up to me and looked at Shin "Unbelievable...He saved you" Jinora said as she looked at Shin. "I think Shin might be your spirit companion" Jinora stated. I looked up at Shin who was now nuzzling against me and slowly falling asleep. "I think he is too".


End file.
